


Typical Thor

by Nitroid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Late into the night, Thor lies in wait for Loki. Thor/Loki.





	Typical Thor

Mischief made in a different realm was always fun and never failed to incite thrills through Loki’s veins. Keeping up a different form to mask his true identity was easy, this sort of magic came to him naturally. When he returned home, however, the time would be different, and Loki would very possibly be exhausted from sliding himself bodily between realms.

  


It was late into the night when Loki slid into his section of the castle in the capital city of Asgard. The long drapes of green and gold shrouded parts of his room from view in the dim light of candles. Humming, Loki slid out of his outer robes, allowing them to slink to the floor as he stepped away from them. He only had one thing on his mind - and that was to flop belly-first onto his bed and sleep til noon, given the chance - that is, if Mother didn’t call for him in the morning.

  


Briefly, Loki considered sending a clone of himself out to the breakfast hall come morning, but no - Frigga would know, as she always did. It was she who taught him the ways of Asgardian magic, after all.

  


Nearing the bed, Loki sensed, rather than heard, the rustle of something - or someone - in the shadows. He stilled, a little curious, and a little afraid. Loki was not the God of Mischief for nothing, and always had to be on guard for enemies he may have made sometime in past deals with habitants of different realms.

  


“Who’s there?” Loki’s voice sounded loud in the quiet of his chambers.

  


The glint of silver, and something familiar swooshed past the left side of his face, missing his skin by mere millimeters.

  


Mjolnir swung languidly in Thor’s right hand as he emerged from the pillows stacked beside Loki’s bed. His older brother’s deep chuckle was infuriating in more ways than one - mainly because Thor, merely by existing, never failed to annoy Loki, and secondly, Loki was a little elated to see his brother, deep-seeded under his mask of annoyance.

  


“You’re trespassing.” Loki murmured, reaching for his daggers, and then inwardly cursing himself for shedding his outer cloaks so easily earlier on.

  


“Am I?” Thor set Mjolnir down on the floor by Loki’s bed. “We’re brothers, Loki, what’s yours is mine.”

  


Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes, and didn’t win. “What, pray tell, are you doing here, in my bedchambers?”

  


Blond hair framed his face and tickled his cheeks as Thor stared down into his face, big hands pulling him closer by his upper arms. Blue eyes pierced through Loki’s own as Thor led the moment, as he always did in life.

  


“Waiting for you.”

  


Thor’s voice was deliciously low, almost gravelly in his throat. Loki followed the flickering candlelight from his brother’s angular features to the very kissable skin on his neck, and bit his lower lip to bring himself back to reality.

  


“And why is that?” Loki felt his breath hitch as Thor closed the gap between them - almost impatiently, as if he had been wanting to do that for a long time.

  


The feel of his brother’s body against his, and the sheer strength Loki could feel in his muscles as Thor brought his arms around his smaller frame, hands resting on the small of his back.

  


“Couldn’t sleep.” Thor whispered into his left ear, sending a shiver down his younger brother’s spine.

  


Loki swallowed as quietly as he could, breaking eye contact to blink and think about how to escape his brother’s clutches. Thor nuzzled his cheek, as if reading his mind, and attempting to persuade him to stay. Loki found that he didn’t quite hate this, just the proximity and the suddenness was more than a little disconcerting.

  


It made him nervous to realize Thor’s hands were slowly but surely traveling down to rest on the upper curve of his ass.

  


“Sleep evades me, as you have been.”

  


Why was it his fault? Thor was infuriating, as always. Too much eye contact, too much contact, and too much lack of tact.

  


“You just need a sleep spell.” By now, Loki had both hands pushing on his brother’s chest - and what a chest it was - though he was loathe to admit it.

  


Thor was stripped to his underclothes, red and bronze armor missing in action. Which made no sense, because Mjolnir was in the room, and … oh. Loki spied a hint of red on the side couches by the broad open windows, which must have been where Thor made his entrance. Did his brother just enter and undress to lie in wait for him? Typical Thor.

  


“I know what I want.” Thor was adamant, even as Loki made attempts to pull away. “I need my little Loki.”

  


With a voice and a face like that, and that chest - it was no wonder all the maidens in Asgard (and quite possibly several neighboring realms) constantly fell at Thor’s feet. Loki’s voice caught in his throat as he struggled to inch his way out of his brother’s arms, lest he be swayed by the muscular blond’s seduction.

  


“W-wants and needs are different.” Loki stammered, and instantly hated himself for falling into his brother’s trap.

  


Thor responded with a tight grip on the curves of Loki’s ass.

  


“Not when it comes to you.” Thor’s breath ghosted over the shell of Loki’s ear, successfully sending tingles traveling down the God of Mischief’s skin.

  


Loki inhaled a deep breath - mostly to sustain himself and partly to draw enough air to come up with a retort - but was quickly cut off by a forceful open-mouthed kiss. Loki had to admit Thor was a great kisser, albeit a little domineering, as if he couldn’t accept the fact that there was a living, breathing being in Asgard who could resist his charms. Loki found himself half-resisting, which wasn’t a good thing at all.

  


“Give up, Loki.” Thor growled, more predatory now than seductive. “You want this just as much as I.”

  


Loki refused to comply, partly because he didn’t want to listen to anything his older brother said, and mostly because he was just, well, not as easy as the servile maidens in Asgard.

  


“I do not.” Wrenching out of his brother’s grasp, Loki strode toward his bed and extinguished the flickering candle flames around his bedposts. “Go back to bed, Thor. It’s late, I’m tired, and we’re too old to be playing such games.”

  


“This is no game.” Thor chuckled amiably, yet made no move to leave. What a pest.

  


“Did you not hear me, brother?” Loki half-snarled, flopping onto his bed with a heavy sigh. “I said go back to bed.”

  


He shut his eyes, only to fling them wide open as he felt the mattress sink beneath him to hold Thor’s weight as he straddled his waist and legs. His brother’s huge frame towered over his slender one, and for once, Loki felt like he was truly about to be overpowered.

  


“I am in bed.” Thor murmured, before leaning down to claim his lips.

  


“Mmph-” Loki managed.

  


Thor’s tongue was decidedly distracting, his hands were traveling, hot trails that burned and soothed Loki’s skin at the same time, and his possessive, throaty growls coupled with the grinding of his erection against Loki’s inner thighs - wait, when had Thor spread his legs???

  


“You spread them.” Thor replied smoothly, and Loki realized with much embarrassment that he’d just said that aloud.

  


“Voluntarily.” Thor added.

  


Loki wanted to slap him.

  


Thor had other ideas, of course, and easily - also determinedly - stuck his tongue back into Loki’s mouth. One of his hands squeezed at Loki’s left pectoral, and upon not locating much purchase - Loki was much more slender than Thor - his fingers located a nipple and squeezed. Surprised, Loki’s hips bucked upward involuntarily as he gasped into his brother’s mouth. At the same time, Thor knew to ground down with his hips, so that his erection rubbed against Loki’s growing one.

  


Loki moaned into the kiss.

  


“Clothes off.” Thor ordered, but Loki refused to obey him.

  


“ _ You _ clothes off.” Loki grunted, a little disoriented once Thor’s lips left his own. “And go away.”

  


“Mmm.” Thor sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Loki’s neck. “No.”

  


“Brother…” Loki warned, unable to tear his eyes away as Thor freed his cock from his pants. He was huge.

  


“Loki.” Thor responded quietly.

  


“Thor.” Loki breathed, losing all will to fight back as his brother fumbled with the straps and ties around Loki’s waist and pelvis.

  


Turned on and impatient, Thor hastily grasped both their cocks in his hand and pumped. At the friction, Loki winced and quickly conjured some form of lubrication with the closest thing he could think of - essential oil extracted from a wild Asgardian plant that could only grow on the outskirts of their realm. Classy. Thor slicked their cocks together and elicited a moan from Loki, who did not expect that oil to lube both of them up so fast. His brother was warm and thick and his length twitched against Loki’s pretty one, proportionate to his frame.

  


Fingers nudged against his entrance, and Loki released a soft whine.

  


“We can’t…” He whispered, abdomen rippling as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Thor, we shouldn’t…”

  


“I take what I want.” Thor sounded gruff and absolute.

  


Upon looking at Loki’s face, the God of Thunder relented, leaning down to kiss at his brother’s cheek. “I want this. Don’t you?”

  


Seeing that Loki needed more persuasion, Thor eyed his brother’s kiss-swollen lips, pink and delectable. Even more delectable was his equally pink twitching hole, encasing two of his fingers.

  


“Loki,” Thor leaned in and nuzzled Loki’s nose. “I’m saying I want you.”

  


Stroking Loki’s perineum with his thumb as he crooked his fingers within Loki’s warmth, Thor nipped at his bottom lip, knowing that was just enough to make his younger brother come undone. Loki melted into his persuasive ministrations almost instantly with a soft moan, arching his back as he gave in to Thor’s fingers in his heat.

  


Wasting no time, the God of Thunder began scissoring into his brother, watching Loki pant, writhe, and moan in pleasure at the sensations before adding a third finger. Carefully stretching Loki out was one of Thor’s favorite intimate moments with his brother - even if he was too proud to admit it. He would ingrain into memory how each movement of his fingers sheathed inside Loki would elicit different expressions on his brother’s beautiful face.

  


“Uhn-- Thor!” Loki was close to climaxing, cock twitching against Thor’s palm. “Mmnnnh!”

  


Loki’s come spurted across his fair skinned abdomen, splashing Thor’s cheek a little as he bucked his hips upward into his brother’s grip. His chest heaved as he gasped silently, riding out his climax and relishing in the feel of Thor’s fingers stilling inside him. Loki found he was biting his lower lip, hard, and told himself to relax.

  


Thor wore an expression of immense smugness on his handsome face. Loki still wanted to slap him, but maybe a little less.

  


“I take it you’re ready for something much bigger than my fingers.” Thor smirked up at him, infuriatingly cool and collected.

  


“N-no,” Loki cursed himself for stammering. “I don’t - no, just leave, that’s not a good idea.”

  


“Yes, yes,” Thor hummed as he straightened, stroking his own cock with his free hand and sliding his fingers out of Loki. “Me leaving would be a bad idea.”

  


“Don’t twist my words, you-- _oh_ …” Loki trailed off with a small gasp as Thor spread his legs and maneuvered his thighs upward, sliding the head of his thick, long length against his puckered entrance.

  


Thor scooped some of the oil and slick off Loki’s own cock and slathered it over the tip of his length before sliding himself in. Groaning, Thor slid in all the way to the hilt, releasing a soft sigh at feeling Loki’s heat envelop him. Loki’s breath hitched as he twitched involuntarily at the feel of Thor pushing inside him.

  


Everything that happened after was a blurry mess of fast-paced thrusting, Loki moaning, and Thor grunting as he led the pace, reveling in the feel of Loki’s tight, hot heat wrapped around his cock.

  


“Mmh-- Thor, be gentle-” Loki gasped as he was expertly flipped onto his side, barely given time to balance himself on his hands and knees before Thor thrust back into him again. Thor was definitely hitting his sweet spot, and he was beginning to see stars.

  


Truthfully, it didn’t hurt - Thor was constantly checking to see if he was still alright, and watching his face to see if he was wincing in pain. Loki was just too caught up in it all - his brother’s ministrations, and the build-up of his second climax. By the looks of it, Thor seemed to be close to release, too. Loki savored the thought of his brother coming into his heat, and blinked in surprise when it did happen - Thor emptied himself inside him with short spurts as he twitched and stilled his hips with a groan. Loki soon followed suit, the sensation of being filled sending his eyes rolling back as he rode out his orgasm in time with Thor’s thrusts.

  


By the Gods, that had been incredible. Loki wondered if Thor felt the same, too.

  


Gingerly maneuvering himself out of Loki, Thor collapsed on top of him, spent, panting, and sweaty. Loki wrinkled his nose as Thor’s damp skin pressed against his back. Why was his brother so big and heavy?

  


“Thor…” He huffed, wiggling his torso to quietly hint that he was getting uncomfortable.

  


“You feel so good.” Thor pressed hot open-mouthed kisses onto the back of Loki’s neck. “I always love how you feel around my cock.”

  


“Hnn.” Loki hummed, arching his neck up so Thor could access more skin. Thor complied, lovingly nipping at his earlobe before moving on to kiss his cheek.

  


“Still want me to go back to my room?” Thor whispered.

  


Did he honestly expect a truthful response? Loki could practically feel him smirking against his skin.

  


“Well,” Thor continued when Loki stayed quiet. “I actually barred my door. And then when I couldn’t sleep, I had the genius idea to climb out the window to yours. I don’t think I can make it back in without waking everyone in Asgard.”

  


Loki tried, and failed to bite back a smile. His brother always knew how to make him feel quite a number of emotions - but his favorite was being able to laugh at his antics. Typical Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeheehee


End file.
